Need You Now
by Pricat
Summary: Platyborg is alone on the streets until Alt Doof shows up and escape to the 1st Dimension where they'll find a home and friendship
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**

**This was something inspired by a drawing of Alt Doof hugging Platyborg on DA and I came up with a story in my head which is set a couple of years after the movie.**

**Platyborg has ran away from his family as he feels uncomfortable but is living on the streets until a certain one eyed male who got out of prison finds him and escape to the 1st Dimension where they find a home and friendship.**

**I hope people like but it's not slash.**

* * *

Platyborg was lonely as he was on the streets because things hadn't gone the way they'd planned as his family were afraid of him like people in the 2nd Dimension so he'd decided to live on the streets by himself, but was wanting a home, but was skinny because he hadn't eaten in many days and had cuts, scratches and dents.

He then passed out, but unaware an one eyed angel had entered the alley, finding his former general there hurt and on the streets made him lonely as he wanted an one true place to call home.

Alt Doof was scared picking Platyborg up, but he had a remote that activated the Otherdimension-inator, as a portal opened to the 1st Dimension, stepping through with a backpack and Platyborg in his arms.

Doof was stunned, seeing his alter self and Platyborg in his living room but he saw compassion in his alter self's ne eye, looking at Platyborg in his arms as he then activated the Wellness-inator, placing Platyborg inside, but saw he was unwell.

"I see you got out of jail.

Where will you live now?" Doof asked him.

Alt Doof was quiet, making Doof understnd but made up his mind.

"You can live here with me.

Platyborg too." he told him.

He then saw him hug him crying.

But he understood, seeing him crash on the couch, placing a purple blanket over him.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, but feeling pain but saw a certain teal furred male by his side, making him anxious as Perry saw his body shaking, as tears were leaking from his eyes but he was coughing slightly, and Perry was rubbing his back, but gave him a warm mug.

"Here, this'll make you feel better." he said to him.

"T-Thank you, Perry.

My life has became niserable." he told him.

"I know, Platyborg but I'm gonna help you." he told him.

Platyborg's eyes widened hearing this, but saw Doof was taking care of his former master, but he felt sleepy as he fell asleep.


	2. Trying To Help

**A/N**

**I decided to write more, even though nobody's reviewed this but know AND888 on DA will love this, as he/she got excited when I told them about this story.**

**Perry's trying to get Platyborg to trust him and so is Doofy with his alter self.**

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open weakly, smelling breakfast, after having bad dreams about his past but saw Perry there listening to music on headphones, but took them off seeing the cybernetic male awake.

He knew he hadn't given him eye contact but understood as he had bandages over his body, but Perry was helping him up, but the cybernetic platypus didn't talk to him but saw a stunned look on Platyborg's face seeing his former master cooking breakfast, but he sat down at the table.

"Hey, buddy how're ya feeling?

I was worried about you last night as Doofy and I were talking." he told him.

Platyborg was feeling confused, as he hadn't heard him this concerned before but liked this as he needed a little compassion, and love not hate as anger and hate were what they acted on and had before, but Perry knew they needed him and Doof's help.

"That smells good, what you're making." Platyborg said softly making Perry smile a little.

"It's pancakes, Platyborg." Doof told him.

Alt Doof was quiet as they were eating, but Doof sighed having a feeling he thought he was still angry at him for almost feeding him to a Goozim.

"You know you don't have to be afraid, guys.

We don't bite.

But things must've been rough for you guys to have came here.\" Doof told them.

Platyborg nodded, feeling a headache because of his injury of being shocked, making Perry scared, but the cybernetic platypus rested his head on the table, but Alt Doof looked scared, as Doof picked him up gently, heading to the lab, as Perry followed curious.

He saw Doof put Platyborg in a pet bed but was attaching him to a machine, which Perry knew as the Well-inator which Doof used whenever they were sick or had come down with something, as he heard Platyborg whimper scared.

Perry held his cybernetic paw, as it was giving them comfort, as the whole situation had him worried, but he saw that Platyborg needed time to rest and heal from his injuries, and still recovering from the shock he'd gotten from that socket, but Perry was feeling guilty, knowing he'd given Platyborg this injury.

"I'm gonna make medicine that should help with that." Doof toold him.

Both Alt Doof and Perry were relieved but curious hearing this but didn't question his frenemy.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, as his metallic eye glowed with blue light, but stunned seeing his former master by his side, but knew he was no longer a ficator, knowing an act of kindness like giving him back the one thing he cared about the most, had turned him back into the guy who was once his best friend, but he was scared of what was happening to him, feeling fear.

"Relax, Platyborg.

You're sort of ill because of the injury being shocked did to you.

Doofy's working on medicine.

I don't want to lose you, you know?

You're not the only one to be guilty, Platybrg.

I turned you into this, but maybe the chamber can turn you back." he said softly.

The cybernetic platypus knew he'd used a chamber to do this to him, but was curious about his idea, but scared remembering his Phineas and Ferb had tried this, but failed and knew his Doof could do it without hurting him.

"I'll wait until you're feeling better, Platyborg.

I don't want to cause more pain." he said softly.

"I'm glad you're seeing the light, Doof.

I'd like that, as my boys tried but failed." he said.

Alt doof then saw him fall back asleep, knowing he was having flashbacks about his past, before he became his sidekick and didn't recmemberr.

He then decided to get some rest, but took a look at the sleeping Platyborg.

"I'm sorry." he whispered leaving.

He was unaware Platyborg had heard him as a sad smile was on his bill.


	3. Going To Help Them

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks so much to KingofJesters for reviewing, and happy you like it as it was an idea that was in my head the other morning, and I love your one shot fic.**

* * *

Perry was quiet as he returned to the backyard of his host family, but saw the boys getting ready for a BBQ but it was for the comket that was coming tonight, but he wasn't in the mood to eat, after what was happening with Alt Doof and Platyborg, as he sat under the tree with his head in his paws unaware the boys saw that something was wrong, as he placed his translator in his ear.

"Perry, you okay buddy?" Phineas asked.

Perry knew he couldn't hide anything from the boys.

"Some good friends are going through a rough time right now, boys." he said.

"You're probably gonna wish to make them feel better, huh?" Phineas said.

Perry remembered the last time the comet came, and Linda had wished for steaks it had worked but he wasn't so sure, but maybe a little blind faith was what Alt Doof and Platyborg needed, as he saw the sub setting, but the boys decided to leave him be for now.

He made sure nobody was around when he did this.

"I wish that both Alt Doof and Platyborg be happier here, and that their lives aren't heck filled." he said softly.

He then saw Phineas approach with a plate of food, knowing the teal furred male hadn't eaten yet.

"Thanks, Phineas." he said smiling a little.

He was going back to Doof in the morning, knowing his frenemy was hard at work, making medicine to help Platyborg recover and needed all the help, hoping Monogram didn't find out what he was doing because he didn't understand.

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open the next morning, feeling his spy watch had vibrated but knew that it was Monogram wanting him to check out why Doof was quiet, but ignored him going into the kitchen on his hind legs, knowing Phineas and Ferb were up but the boys wondered why he was so quiet, remembering he would tell them if anything was going on, but he felt this sitch was too personal for them to know about, remembering how they still were mad at Alt Doof for trying to take over their dimension.

He then poured cereal and milk into a bowl, along with coffee because that would help him wake up in the morning and he needed his mind to be alert when trying to help Doof and especially Platyborg, who he was very worried about and needed help.

"I'll be at Doofy's if you want me." he said after drinking but the boys were curious, seeing him leave.

* * *

Alt Doof wasn't feeling too good, waking up from slumber because his head ached along with his throat, his nose was stuffed up along with his body hurting and sneezing and coughing, which made Doof worried seeing his alter self in black feetie pyjamas resting his head on the table, as he placed a hand on his head, seeing he was burning up quickly.

"You've got an nasty cold, you should rest." he told his alter self softly.

Alt Doof coughed, hearing the door open as Perry walked in, but he knew Doof was going to the lab, as that was where Platyborg was resting going in finding Platyborg beginning to stir, from another flashback about his past but he saw a weak smile on Platyborg's bill.

"Hey, Perry.

Whatcha ya doing here?

You should be with your kids." Platyborg told Perry.

"They're okay, Platyborg.

I was worried about you.

I nearly didn't sleep, as I was worrying." Perry told him.

Both platypi males were unaware that Doof had overheard them, after putting his alter self to bed, but knew Perry cared about Platyborg a lot, and would want to help him out but was able to find the medicine Platyborg needed, but was in the 2nd Dimension.

"I'll go, Doofy.

I don't want you in trouble if they mistake you for Alt Doofus." Perry told him.

He then grabbed the remote for the Otherdimension-inator, activating a portal to the 2nd Dimension, but Platyborg tensed up, seeing him walk through and the portal close.

"He'll be back, Platyborg." Doof told him softly.


	4. Hugs Are Good Medicine

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Kingofjesters for the review as it means a lot to me and I love your one shots.**

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open weakly from another dream but saw Perry there, like an angel watching over him as he'd gotten the medicine in the 2nd Dimension but he looked sad for some reason.

"A lot of people were still talking about you back home.

It wasn't good, Platyborg and I almost wanted to punch them out.

But I didn't want to." he said seeing him smile sadly.

Doof saw his frenemy tending to Platyborg but knew he was a sweetheart and willing to help others, hoping Platyborg would learn too.

He then watched as Perry was giving him medicine but noticed that Platyborg didn't flinch having to take medicine unlike Perry.

"I'm sorry, Perry." Platyborg said.

Perry knew he was talking about what he'd done in the 2nd Dimension, but it hadn't been his fault, but knew he still felt bad about what he'd done but knew he would have a better life here.

"It's okay, Platyborg." he assured him.

He knew right now, he was the only one he could trust.

* * *

"You okay, Doofy?" Perry asked Alt Doof.

The former evil genius was stunned hearing the teal furred male call him that name, but understood he was trying to help him, and was finding it harder to talk to him than Platyborg, but understood as he did try to take over this dimension.

"i-i'M FINE, DUDE.

besides Doof is helpng me." he told him.

Perry wasn't fooled one moment by Alt Doof's toughness as he knew it was an emotional defense, to shield himself from the pain that the world gave to him.

"I know that's just an act, you being tough.

You should open up." he told him.

Alt Doof was stunned hearing this from him.

He then left the room.

* * *

Perry wondered why Platyborg was quiet, but he'd had a dream about two boys that looked like Phineas and Ferb but was confused but Perry decided not to tell him.

"Maybe you'll figure it out, Platyborg." he told him.

Platyborg smiled, as he knew Perry was right.

He then was taking his medicine, but using the Internet to amuse him but was cute, but he was fee bettter but was beginning to remember a few things but didn't understand them.

Perry hoped he wouldn't figure them out.

* * *

Doof was quiet as he joined Alt Doof in the kitchen, but he was drinking soda which was helping him stay awake, because he didn't sleep well as his mind was full of nightmares and worries about Platyborg but had been acting like he could handle it, and that was beginning to fall apart with every passing day here.

"You should rest, as things are rough.

But they'll blow over soon." Doof told him.

He then remembered something Vanessa had said when she was six, about hugs being good medicine when you were sad or alone making him curious, knowing his alter self needed hugs, but unsure of how he'd react and wanted to try.

Alt Doof was stunned, as Doof hugged him, as he'd never gotten a hug, not even from Vanessa, but deserved it after she disowned him for taking over the Tri-State Area.

The years of many held in tears erupted like an never ending volcano of emotion, staining Doof's clothes, but he didn't care knowing his alter self needed this, unaware Perry was watching and smiling sadly, knowing that Platyborg could use the same emotional medicine, but left them alone.

"T-Thank you..." Alt Doof said softly.

"You're welcome, bro.

You need hugs, from what I can tell.

Just let it out." Doof said stroking his alter self's hair.

He saw his alter self getting sleepy, as he carried him into his bed, but got the Mary Mcguffin doll that Vanessa had given him that terrible day, when his baby girl had left for college, placing it in his alter self's arms leaving him to sleep.


	5. Calling All The Monsters

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to King Of Jesters for reviewing and as Monday's Halloween, I imagined Doofy, Alt Doof and Platyborg spending Halloween together.**

**I hope he likes.**

* * *

It was Halloween but Alt Doof was curious seeing Doof put up decorations, while pumpkin cookies were cooling off on the kitchen counter but remembered how he'd banished all holidays in the 2nd Dimension, but was feeling bad but saw Platyborg walking in from the lab, as he was feeling a little better, but both Doof and Perry knew that their alter selves needed a little fun tonight, since they'd been down since they got here.

He knew Platyborg was curious looking at the decorations, knowing tonight was going to be fun, but saw Doof scowl as there was an invitation for the Halloween Ball his brother Roger held every year, but Alt Doof understood, but Platyborg could cause a little chaos there, as they were going trick or treating.

"In our dimension, Roger was sent to the other area." Alt Doof commented.

A smirk crossed Doof's face at his alter self's words, and was looking forward to tonight, seeing Perry show up but the teal furred male smiled seeing the decorations and knowing they were going to have fun tonight, hoping Doof wouldn't cause too much trouble and frowned, remembering what had happened last year, when Alexis had visited and bitten Doof.

"What's wrong, dude?" Platyborg asked him.

Perry knew he had to tell the story about when Alexis had visited and had bitten him, turning him into a were platypus but Platyborg smiled hearing this.

He then smiled, hoping that he could get bitten, but Perry sighed.

He saw them eating cookies they'd made but were dipping them in a dip of Doof's home made cheese making the teal furred male smirk, as he loved that cheese but put his paw in it, and licking it off his fingers.

"You wanna trick or treast with us, Perry?" Doof asked him.

"I'd like that, but I have to go with my owners first." he answered.

Doof pouted, making Perry break out a smile.

"I'll see, Doofy.

Maybe I can slip away when they're done as they know my secret." he said.

Doof smiled, hugging him but Perry heard him growl, knowing he might need to keep an eye on his frenemy.

He then hung out for a while with them.

* * *

Later as the sun was going down, Doof was feeling strange as he knew he was becoming a were platypus but Alt Doof saw him shrink to the height of a platypus, growing grey fur and fangs.

"Cool, maybe you could bite Platyborg, as he wants to be like that." Alt Doof.

He then went into the living room, but bit Platyborg's tail.

He then felt odd and a craving for sugary goods like candy, as Doof smiled evilly, but Alt Doof was in awe seeing him as a wereplatypus and knew tonight was going to be fun.

They then were out on the streets, trick or treating or taking the bowls of candy and pouring them into bags, and were having fun, as Phineas saw Perry frown knowing what they were doing was kind of bad, even if to them it was having fun, as he approached seeing Doof taking peanut butter cups.

"Whatcha ya think you're doing?" he demanded with his hands on hips.

"Trick or treating, Perry.

What's it to you?" Doof asked him.

!You guys are kind of ruining things.

I know you guys don't mean it, but you guys have to stop." he said but Platyborg hated this.

He got mad when people talked to him like that, but he then activated his laser cannon sending blasts Perry's way, but the teal furred male dodged them, but Platyborg was getting sleepy as Alt Doof picked him up, seeing Doof sigh as he left, but Perry felt bad for him.


End file.
